


Sunrise

by Hello_fandoms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arc Reactor, Arc Reactor Angst, Arc Reactor Issues, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Winter, Worried Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_fandoms/pseuds/Hello_fandoms
Summary: Clint wants to show Tony a sunrise when the team is vacationing in the winter. The (idiotic) genius fails to mention what happens when the Arc Reactor gets too cold and Clint did not sign up for this. (He's worried.)
Relationships: Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 1
Kudos: 126





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story back in February of 2019 and on the other sites I posted it to people seemed to like it? So I decided to post it here, too. Hope you all enjoy!

Clint and Tony climb a tree.

Tony never wanted to hear his name spoken with "climbing a tree" unless it has "not" in between it.

"Barton," Tony huffed as he grabbed another branch. "I'm going to kill you when we get back on the ground." 

"No you won't." 

"Yes, I will."

"You love me too much."

"Like a brother..." Tony muttered to himself, then said louder, "I won't make my famous hot chocolate." 

Clint gasped in mock horror. Tony didn't look up to see his expression, focused on not falling out of the tree they were climbing. 

The archer was feet ahead of him and hasn't even broken a sweat. Tony wasn't unfit by any means, but he would rather fly than climb a tree. 

Tony stopped on a fairly large branch to catch his breath, leaning his forehead against the trunk. "Why are we even doing this? It's four in the morning and freezing."

Tony had on a long sleeve, two hoodies, and a jacket to warm his torso, two pairs of pants for his legs, three pairs of socks and combat boots, and two pairs of gloves with a hat, his face felt like it was about to freeze. 

Worst day to not have a scarf. But at least the reactor was warm, for now.

"You'll see." Clint said, way too gleeful for what they were doing and the time of day.

"You've been saying that since we got out here," the genius grumbled. 

When Clint had said he wanted to show Tony something outside, Tony had not expected it to take this long or to be doing this. 

"Hurry up slow poke. There's only a few more minutes left." 

"Fine, fine." Tony resumed climbing with more vigor. The faster he got up to see whatever Clint wanted, the faster he could get back to the cabin. 

Though if he'd known he'd end up doing this for a duration of time during the Avengers vacation, he might not have chosen a place with trees.

"Just a few more feet," Clint called to him. He was now settled on a very big branch. 

When Tony got closer, her helped him up to sit beside him, closest to the trunk of the tree. 

While Tony was not afraid of heights (he flew around in a suit, how could he be afraid of heights?) he didn't like the idea of being up so high in a tree without the suit to catch him. 

"Alright, why are we here?"

Clint pointed out over the horizon. "Look."

With a small grumble, Tony looked out to whatever his friend was pointing at. He was thoroughly suprised. 

The first rays of sun were just peaking out of the the treetops. They were bright, lighting up the sky around it into a vibrant blue. 

"Woah," Tony breathed. Clint snorted. 

"Woah indeed."

"Is this where you've been going the passed few mornings?"

"Yep, though it wasn't this cold." Clint said, folding his hands into his pockets. Tony pulled off his extra set of gloves, lightly shivering when he accidentally exposed his wrist to cold air. 

"Here," he handed them to Clint. 

"You wore two sets?" The archer asked, pulling the gloves on with a grateful smile that Tony could almost make out fully in the dim lighting. 

The inventor shrugged, trying to ignore the way the cold already bit as his fingers. Tony ran a degree cooler than other people due to the Arc Reactor, but the Avengers didn't know that quite yet. 

The two teamates returned their attention to the sunrise. Tony was eventually able to ignore the cold in favor of joking with Clint and throwing out ideas on what Steve might cook for breakfast. 

"Do they even know where we are?" Tony asked.

"I left a note."

Tony's eyelids were suddenly getting heavier as the cold started to chill his bones. The cold felt worse as when the sun was about halfway up, it started to flurry. 

Clint stuck his tongue out, smiling. Tony smiled too and decided to keep his mouth shut about the cold for a little while longer. He didn't want to ruin Clint's fun. 

Unbeknownest to the two, things were about to take a turn for the worse.

__________

Tony had gone silent a little while ago as they watched the sunrise, but Clint thought it was time to go back. The flurry had became a little closer to being a snowstorm. He clasped Tony on the shoulder. 

"We should go back Tones," he said, "if we stay out here much longer we might get frostbite."

The genius didn't respond. Worry made a pit in Clint's stomach and he leaned forward to see Tony's face and promptly chuckled. The man was asleep, in a tree!

"Alright Tony, come on, wake up," he said, gently shaking the man. When Tony didn't respond, the smile fell off his face. With one hand on the genius's shoulder to make sure he didn't fall off, Clint reached forward to touch Tony's cheek. 

He was ice cold. 

"Tony...?" He glanced toward where the arc reactor was, but of course he couldn't see if it was glowing or not through the layers of clothing. 

There was no reason for the arc reactor to be out, but Clint felt unnerved that he couldn't know for sure. Tony had a history of hiding when he was injured or sick with the team, though nothing had ever happened to the reactor, the Palladium Incident was extremely notable. 

The inventor suddenly blinked his eyes open halfway, his eyes roaming lazily around him. They were clouded and dull. 

Was there something wrong with the reactor? It was three inches deep and was the one thing keeping Tony's heart from being torn to shreds 

Then, realization clicked in the archer's head and he could have slapped himself. Tony had metal inside his body and Bruce had said before that "metal is a conduct of tempature". Clint didn't know what context it was in but he's glad he remembered the fact. 

"Clint...." Tony's voice was soft and confused. 

"Hey, bud. Are you okay?" Clint could've slapped himself again. Of course he wasn't! He was freezing. 

"C-cold...." the fact that Tony admitted it was shocking and worrying. "F- fr- freezing. Chest h-hurts-s..."

Clint's heart broke at the teeth-chattered answers. "Well we're going to get home and to warm fire, okay?" Tony nodded. "But you need to work with me. Can you do that?" Again, Tony nodded, though a little more hesitant as he came more in conciousness. 

Rifling through his bag, Clint cursed himself for not bringing a flare or something. He wasn't exactly sure how he would get Tony down from here, but a little help would be nice right about now. 

He soon found the rope he was looking for a tied one end around Tony's waist and the other to his own. 

"W-what're you d-doin'?" 

"Making sure we don't fall."

"O-oh..."

"Move your fingers and toes around for me," Clint said. Slowly, Tony flexed his fingers and toes. "Good. Keep em moving. It'll help to move your ankle and wrist around, too." 

When he was sure the rope was secure, he judged the distance between their branch and the ground. Roughly fourteen to seventeen feet. They could do this. 

"Ready?" Clint asked. 

"U-uh, s-sure," Tony said. He was more focused now that he was moving around a bit, but he was still shaking hard. The faster Clint could get him home, the better. 

He pulled off the gloves Tony landed him and pushed them back over the genius's fingers carefully. "Let's go."

"B-but your h-hands... " 

"They'll be fine, all good and dandy. I climb better without gloves." Clint tried to assure Tony, but he couldn't deny that the chill of the air was biting. 

Clint wrapped one arm around Tony's back and helped him get situated into an easy climbing position. "Right foot to that branch...."

Slowly, very slowly, they climbed down. Clint guided Tony in each and every move, staying right beside the genius even when he had to stand precariously on one branch or hang on.

The sun was at it's very peak by the time they were back on snowy ground. For the branchless bottom of the tree, Clint had went ahead down to the ground and told Tony to jump. 

It had worked out for the most part. The genius had been very hesitant but eventually fell down, trusting Clint to catch him. He did, barely staggering under the weight of his friend. 

By now, the team would be looking for them. Even with a note, they shouldn't have been out here for this long. Clint began to run, genius in his arms. It took a worrying amount of time for Tony to process that he was being carried, eyes glazed over and barely open. 

"Y-you d-don't n-need t-to c-carry m-me." every word Tony could barely get out, teeth chattering. 

Clint could do nothing to really help warm the genius's face, which had become pink, besides pressing it toward his exposed neck to try and give some sort of heat. 

"Nope, not h-happening." The snowfall was getting worse and even Clint could feel the chill. But he was not nearly as bad as Tony. The genius was shaking so hard....

"W-hy-y n-not?"

"Because b-brothers carry each other when they can no longer go on." 

That silenced Tony. 

When they neared the cabin, Natasha and Steve were there, running toward them. 

"T-tony might have hyperthermia," Clint said in a way of greeting, but he didn't allow them to take Tony from him, plowing himself forward and into the warm cabin. 

Bruce forced them onto the couch, taking off their snow soaked clothing and got them dressed in warm, dry clothes.

Clint tucked Tony close to his chest as soon as he could. Natasha stoked the fire near them, her green eyes glancing over at them in worry every few seconds.

The archer insisted the doctor check on Tony first. The genius had fallen asleep a few seconds before they reached the cabin and Clint was worried beyond words.

Thankfully, Tony didn't have frostbite. He was in the very beginning stages of hyperthermia and uncomfortably close to having frostbite on his toes and fingers. 

By sunset, they were all squished together on the couch with a movie playing and hot chocolate all around. It was a sight, the Avengers squished into the couch and watching a light hearted animated movie.

Tony had finally woken up not too long ago and was happily sipping on peppermint flavored hot chocolate. 

Somehow, it ended up with Clint and Tony being the last ones awake, though barely. Their warm drinks were gone, the mugs sitting on the table. 

"Hey, Tony," Clint yawned. 

"Yea?"

"We are never doing that again." 

"I liked the sunrise, Clint. But let's maybe not do it during the winter. Or a really hot summer day."

"Why didn't you say anything?" He couldn't help but ask. 

"I didn't truly notice at first, to be honest. When I did, I thought we would get back before it got bad. I guess I was wrong...."

"Listen, bro, if something starts bothering you or your hurt in some way, you need to tell me. Or any other person on this team. In this family."

Tony said nothing. 

"We're not going to judge you or anything, we want you to tell us when something is up."

"Okay, Clint. I will."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Pinky swear?"

Tony gave Clint a look that clearly said "are you serious?"

"Please?"

Tony sighed. "Fine." They pinky swore. 

It wasn't long before Tony fell asleep, Clint following right behind him.


End file.
